creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Death4
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Ekkers.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LOLSKELETONS (Talk) 09:51, April 12, 2013 EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:30, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Story Copy and paste your story into the Writer's Workshop. It will make it easier for more people (other than administrators) to review your story and offer feedback. I'm going to deny your appeal on Deletion Appeal, as I feel what I've stated is your best course of action (simply because you revised so much of your story). Let me know if you have any questions then. Mystreve (talk) 20:14, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ok thanks (Death4 (talk) 20:16, January 16, 2015 (UTC)) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 23:10, March 12, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:26, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Unless the story is completely re-worked, you need to do a deletion appeal. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:35, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Ok sorry I thought it would be considered a new pasta since the title was changed and the whole story, but I'll head to the deletion appeal now (Death4 (talk) 21:54, May 17, 2015 (UTC)) :You might want to fix the issues pointed out or include a link to the revised version version in the appeal. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:04, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: My Story Being a Spinoff Violation Ok, save the story in a document like Microsoft Word, or Notepad. Even if it does get deleted, there's Spinpasta for that type of material. From what you've told me, it might not get deleted. Right now, it's awaiting review by an admin. It still may get deleted for a spinoff violation or quality issues. I'll be honest, I didn't read the story but I'm going to see if I can get that "slenderman" fragment out of there. SoPretentiousTalk· 19:56, May 20, 2015 (UTC) ok thanks (Death4 (talk) 20:00, May 20, 2015 (UTC)) Re: My Story Being a Spinoff Violation Yeah, I couldn't change the name of the video. We'll see what an admin says, but normally when a pasta contains the word slenderman, its rejected by the spam filter. SoPretentiousTalk· 20:04, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Don't worry I've thought another video without slenderman in the title https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rCSpfUwIdOw (Death4 (talk) 20:07, May 20, 2015 (UTC)) :Nice, swap it with the old one, hopefully the story passes for quality standards. SoPretentiousTalk· 20:16, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Its done, now if my story dosent get accepted Ill just work on it more (Death4 (talk) 20:20, May 20, 2015 (UTC)) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:29, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Categories Violation You have added categories to a page that cannot be added together. Please read the Genre Listing page or the for more information. The first offense for this OR creating new categories (i.e. adding categories not listed on the Genre Listing) is a warning, but the second time will result in a 1 (one) day block as per the . Additionally, "Demons" is not a real category - the category you're looking for is Category:Demon/Devil. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:33, June 8, 2015 (UTC) crediting You can just add to credit the author, makes it easier than typing it all out, and that way it looks consistent from pasta to pasta. Inside there is thunder in your heart 19:16, June 18, 2015 (UTC) thanks (Death4 (talk) 19:17, June 18, 2015 (UTC)) RE: I have more stories Hi Death4. I will gladly give your stories a look, but it may unfortunately take a while. I have a lot of stories to review the new 2-3 weeks, so my reviews on your stories will have to wait. I will eventually get to them, but you will have to be patient. I hope you understand. MrDupin (talk) 13:38, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Death4 (talk) 13:39, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Linking pages Hi. I noticed the links on your front page and fixed them up for you a bit. When linking pages, type this without the spaces: [ [ nameofpasta ] ] [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 14:04, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Death4 (talk) 14:28, July 7, 2015 (UTC) To enter contest Hey, What's meant by it cannot be an existing pasta, is that it cannot be on that was on the site before you read about my contest. The idea is that you write a story after reading about the contest and rules, and write one specifically for that purpose. So, if you have a story that you wrote before, even if it fits the criteria for the challenge, it cannot be submitted. You still have time though, as the entry portion doesn't close until the 15th, so I would still love you to submit something. Hope this cleared it up, Banningk1979 (talk) 13:06, July 9, 2015 (UTC) ok thanks im about to write a new one Death4 (talk) 13:08, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Nice Tomoe avatar. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 05:59, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Categories Just to let you know, the Theory category is now standalone - no other categories can be added to it, other than a few exceptions. You recently added the Beings category to a page already tagged theory. This is your second category violation, and should have earned you a block, however since this rule is very new, you are just recieving a warning. Be aware that next time you violate the category rules, you will be blocked. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 13:59, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 19:49, September 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: JtK Contest Hey, sorry for the slow response, I've been unable to be online for the past few days. From what I can tell, the issue has been fixed by another admin. Let me know if you have any other issues with it :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 09:07, October 30, 2015 (UTC) its ok thanks (Death4 (talk) 17:28, October 30, 2015 (UTC)) JtK: Personal Judging Results As I saw you wanted feedback from the judges as to why your story did not cross into the Top 5 for the JtK Contest, I did scrawl down some notes as I personally judged each story. Here were my personal thoughts: There is a lot of build-up and many creative, new ideas, but the build-up kind of goes all over the place and doesn’t really add up to anything substantial. However, the parts that do add to the ending really do help make the story at least an amusing read. Also, the bullies (at least Troy most of all) were entertaining for being not mean but also not very bright. Hopefully this helped. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 21:59, November 21, 2015 (UTC) JtK Submission Review To start this off I had five marking criterions: Creativity, Realism, True to the Original, Spelling and Grammar, and Audience Engagement. Each criterion was worth a total of 20 marks, bringing the total marks that could be earned out of 100. I will not be posting the rating of any story in any contestant's review. The summary notes I posted to justify my judging results were as follows (they're negative because I needed to justify my deduction of points, not explain why I added points): :1) Story was not immersive and felt quite boring, the flow was quite rough. :2) The setting also completely deviates from that of the original. Yes, I realise that these stories have a degree of creative license, but it is still a rewrite and I still have a criterion for the text being 'True to the Original'. :3) Jeff's madness was also really fast, with little to no build up before he reaches the breaking point. :4) There were also poorly structured sentences (grammatically) that warranted a deduction. :5) Overall, I did not find the story realistic. Especially when you look at the fact that these kids wandered off on a school trip (which would have been heavily supervised in the real world) and are exploring a creepy abandoned place (which was cliche, but I'm not deducting points for cliches). Overall ---- I did not dislike the story. When judging I keep to a list of criterions that does not allow me to voice my personal thoughts and feelings about the text. I stick to what the text is, no personal thoughts and feelings attached. Hence why I'm doing this 'overall' segment. This is where I voice my personal thoughts and feelings towards the story. I enjoyed the fresh change you presented in the story, the change of setting was refreshing after reading so many stories that orbit the same setting, characters and plot. However, the contest was a 'rewrite' contest. This essentially means I was looking for a story about the same plot, characters and setting; but in a more creative and more acceptable manner. With 20 marks dedicated to this particular area, I feel the changes let the story down. Realism was also a very heavy hitter in your submission. I'm more accepting than most of bizarre and supernatural situations and coincidences, but when you have someone like me going 'that does not happen in real life' you know you're at the very borderline of fantasy vs reality. Everything from Jeff's swift descent into insanity to students on a school trip being able to leave the vigilant gaze of their supervising teacher (which would never happen because teacher's have a duty of care which could possibly get them fired and/or sued) contributed to the (lack of) realism in the text. I will admit, you used the creative license given to all contestants in a way that differed from the other contestants. However, although it is unique, that is not always a good thing. I believe a few language choices could have been used differently in order to build suspense, dread and other emotions in order to illicit a better response from the audience (hypothetical example: 'she was sinister' has much darker connotations than 'she was evil'). As I read I began to feel as though horror tropes and cliches had been added to create a stereotypically horror themed story. Although the concepts were new to 'Jeff the Killer', they were not new in Creepypasta and the horror genre. Overall, I didn't dislike the story but it is also a story that I wouldn't re-read. It felt like a little bit more effort could have been put into the text in order to fill the gap between 'OK' and 'Good'. But it is also a memorable entry in the contest because it made such a significant change to the overall plot. I hope this review helped and good luck in your writing adventure! Oaura (talk) 03:12, November 22, 2015 (UTC)